phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Norm
images| }} is an over-sized humanoid robot that Heinz Doofenshmirtz originally created to try to destroy Perry the Platypus; he has since become Doof's assistant. Read the full page... Episodes Season 1 '"Greece Lightning"' 640px-MeetNorm.png NormBullhead.png Candace scares the kids.png '"Traffic Cam Caper"' Borrowing Norm.png NormStealsDisk.png GettingTheLeadOut.png|The inside of Norm while Perry pilots him. NormAfterBurners.png NormLeakingOil.png Norm ped bridge.png FerbGrabsNorm.png PhineasRetrivesDisk.png Agents and Norm.jpg '"Hail Doofania!"' Norm What'cha Doin'.jpg The docks (with something underneath a blanket).jpg STGISMISSING.jpg I hope something horrible happened to him.jpg Of course not, you glorified waffle iron!.jpg Doofania.jpg Oh, hi, Vanessa!.jpg In the bay off the coast of the Tri-State Area.jpg Floats a country for me.jpg TheStopping.jpg The float on the bottom of Doofania contracting.jpg Well, that can't be... good.jpg Who's up for a game of lawn darts?.jpg I'd prefer to play hide-and-seek because I don't want to see you.jpg Hide and Seek Norm Doofenshmirtz.png Season 2 '"At the Car Wash"' '"Nerdy Dancin'"' NerdyDancin - UltimatelyFail Norm.PNG NerdyDancin - Yummy Yummy Potato Salad.PNG '"Undercover Carl"' '"Phineas and Ferb-Busters"' NormHeartbreak.png Norm blowing bubbles.jpg Norm's catch.png Squirrel power.png '"Rollercoaster: The Musical!"' Season 3 '"Canderemy"' Norm holds Doofenshmirtz.jpg Normenshmirtz1.jpg Normenshmirtz fires at Perry.jpg Perry the Toolbox attacks Normenshmirtz.jpg Balsa Wood.jpg Normenshmirtz and the fridge.jpg Normenshmirtz and the fridge are zapped.jpg Normenshmirtzerator door open.jpg Normenshmirtzerator door closed.jpg '"A Real Boy"' Norm Wakes Up.jpg Waking up norm.jpg Normbreakings.png Norm with a closet filled with Norm heads.jpg Norm cooking.jpg A Real Boy 2.jpg He wants to be a Real Boy.jpg I'm could really emote.jpg I wanna be a real boy!.jpg Norm driving.jpg Norm rapping with Doof (1).jpg Norm singing.jpg P f quonset.png Norms rap zoom out.png Really, I Like That?.jpg You're not my son!.jpg Norm with walkman.jpg Doof apologizing Norm.jpg Norm.png Maxresdefault (1).jpg '"Ferb Latin"' Tumblr m5om8qjz3R1r1tn8jo1 400.gif Norm'd Perry.jpg Doof's propaganda.jpg Norm at Barber Shop.jpg '"Monster from the Id"' Norm boxers.png '"Agent Doof"' 322a - Cleaing Up.jpg '"Sleepwalk Surprise"' 326a - Norm Tripped by Perry.jpg '"Norm Unleashed"' 7224b1fb7ad53e8ea0c4135868bed69a6f705498.jpg Norm Captures Perry.jpg Norm Unleashed.jpg Norm singing weaponary.jpg Phineasnorm.jpg NORM UNL.jpg '"Where's Perry?"' '"Ferb TV"' Thats the Norm.jpg Norm in Suzie's Room.jpg you cant go into jeremy's room.png what if he makes you return to space.png suzyputsmakeuponnorm.png nothidinganything.png|"My lamp needs a brighter bulb." '"This Is Your Backstory"' Heinz, This is Your Backstory.jpg 130119 0139-575.jpg Season 4 '"Happy New Year!"' 7. Png Norm throwing confetti.jpg Images (67).jpg Norm and an air conditioner.jpg Norm kisses the air conditioner.jpg '"My Sweet Ride"' '"Great Balls Of Water"' Norm, Where's My What-What.png|Norm explains to Doofenshmirtz that everyone doesn't say what what anymore. '"Love at First Byte"' Norminspace.jpg ChloeandNorm.png Balthazar love byte.png Awkward silence.jpg Neighborhood party.jpg I see you there.jpg Me.jpg Well, I'm here.jpg Squirrel drive online.jpg As the diodes spike up my metal spine.jpg I can see where you're coming from.jpg When your receptors blink.jpg And your servos hum.jpg So over-clocked.jpg I don't know my name.jpg There's something wrong in my core mainframe.jpg Don't you know that I'll take you to a higher place.jpg As we meet on the floor, and we interface.jpg You used to have such an 8-bit feel.jpg With your screw-on head.jpg And your squirrel wheel.jpg You want to dance with me.jpg And how it's part of me.jpg Norm dancing.png Error, now make your case,.jpg Norm dancing around.jpg Interface Dancing.png As we meet on the floor, and we interface, 2.jpg '"Face Your Fear"' It's even more horrible than it looks.jpg '"Just Our Luck"' '"Live and Let Drive"' Lald016 Norm's sharp teeth.png What a shot!.jpg Set me down next to the registration booth and get the car ready.jpg Roger wilco sir.jpg Doofenshmirtz about to get into the go kart.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting into the go kart.jpg Doofenshmirtz doing a thumbs up to Norm.jpg Doofenshmirtz putting on his helmet.jpg '"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit"' Bringing Down Disco Ball.jpg Meeting Dennis.jpg You're Creeping Me Out Norm.jpg I Know All About You.jpg Let's See How Dennis Is Doing.jpg That Fighting Style Is Familiar.jpg Come On Norm.jpg '"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum"' '"Operation Crumb Cake"' '"The Inator Method"' Specials '"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"' '"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"' '"Night of the Living Pharmacists"' DiscoBallTrap.png Norm and Doof doing the boogie.jpg HotDoonkleberryPie.jpg ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Promotional 20120818231418!Norm.jpg Merchandise Books Clothing DVD Magazines Music Toys and Games Miscellaneous 'To return to the page for , click here.''' }} Category:Character galleries Category: